The Moon, The Sky and The Sun
by xXxDeadlyBeautyxXx
Summary: Alexis Louise Cielo, a world renowned hitwoman called Dark Night has to trained the Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada with her partner Reborn but what will happen if her past past resurfaces and decides to play with her, what will Tsuna and Reborn do with her? Will they help bring back the girl that change their lives or will they her fall in the dark that keep her?


DARKSIDE OF THE MOON

_Thinking- I know that pain_

Speaking- I don't even want too

_Future POV- You will die!_

Talking/Gossiping- Is that really true?!

Parings: RebornxOCxTsuna

_Always hiding behind the mask and smiling sadly and never experience true happiness just sadness and sorrow. A pain and sorrow I need to bear of becoming his guardian and lucky for me he hasn't notice my smiles and whenever he gets close I just need to back way because he cares for someone else and I am just his friend nothing more and nothing less, I deeply care for him but he will never see me as lover only a friend._

_-Future POV_

I'm Alexis Louise Cielo, an assassin for Vongola named Dark Night, on par with the hitman Reborn and an infamous hacker and I am also the handler of the security system of every mafia family all around the world but they didn't know that the Dark Knight is Alexis Louise Cielo. I've already graduated from school in Italy and I'm just 14 years old but I don't really care at least I don't have fanboys I'm fine. My parents have been assassinated by a jealous woman that loves my father but since he was married she didn't have choice but kill the woman that stole her man but unfortunately for her my father died as well and I swore on my Cielo pride I will avenge my parents and kill that woman.

I have two rare flames and that is the Moon and the Sky.

I have silky dark golden brown hair that changes color, black at night and golden brown at day, curvy body, sky blue eyes, pink lips and an Aphrodite look that every girl and woman envies. I'm talented in singing, dancing, hacking, playing instruments, cooking, inventing technologies, styling.

I have high honors in my class so I graduated from college when I was 10 years old, I am a gymnastic experts, swimmer, running and etc…

Basically I'm a pro in everything I do so do not challenge m unless you're positively great unless I will humiliate you, I have perfect accuracy in shooting my targets and I am also called "THE HEAD" of mafia because I control every and I mean EVERY security system in mafia so with a few types here and there I could read every file from reports to classified in allied, neutral and enemy famiglias, my godfather usually asks me to see what the suspected famiglias are doing so I help him, no hard feelings but it's mafia.

I'm alone in darkness but since my father introduced me to Vongola Nono and he was glad as well but he was sad that I lost my beautiful smile and to repay him for the kindness he'd shown to me I only showed him my emotions s well as my godfather but the rest of my life is a secret. My latest mission from Nono is…to train Vongola Decimo.

"Alexis, this is a very important task for you, will you accept?" Nono asked

"I accept" I replied

"Train him to be a great leader and guide him to be a respected mafia boss, Dark Knight." He told me

TIMESKIP

I am currently dressed in a black cocktail dressed that reached my mid-thigh and it is a strapless black silky dress that hugged my curves and pushed my chest and it made it look bigger that it already is and lastly my mask.

**(NOTE: Her mask is like the cover of Fifty Shades Darker but no feathers and it has several settings like night vision, ultra vision, goggles, sun glasses, smoke-free vision, sensor and other more cool)**

I went to my garage and rode my black Ferrari and drove to the Vongola mansion and when I entered I made an entrance. Walking down the aisle with eyes on me but I ignored them and headed to Nono which he greeted me with a kiss on the cheek and I gave him a millisecond smile and he smiled as well, whispers got louder.

"Is that really the Dark Night?"

"How did Nono invite her?

"I heard that she is an ally with Vongola and that she is Reborn's partner"

"Reborn, you mean Chaos Reborn?!"

"Yes! But maybe it's just a rumor"

I sweatdropped at them and continued my conversation with Nono

"I want you to meet my external advisor, Iemitsu Sawada" He told me

"A pleasure to meet the Dark Night" He kissed my hand

"As too you" I replied

"He is also Decimo's father so please get along" He told him

I gave Iemitsu a good long look and nodded

"It will be an honor training Decimo" I told him

"Please take care of my precious son and beloved wife" He told me

"May I ask what are their names then?" I asked

"Tsunayoshi Sawada and Nana Sawada" He replied

"Then it will be my job in protecting them so no worries" I assured the man

He smiled sadly

"Take care of them because I can't visit them so my intuition about my son hating me maybe correct so please explain my son about my situation and the reason because it pain's a father when he knows that his own flesh and blood hates me." He told me

"I'll do my best, Iemitsu" I reassured him

He smiled happily and nodded

We conversed about the famiglias that maybe a threat to Vongola and its allies so we devised a plan that will take effect when needed so after a while the room is getting too crowded so I excused myself and walk towards the balcony and the cold night breeze blew towards my face and when a waiter offered me a glass of red wine I took one glass and stared at the moon and tonight has a full moon.

"Don't sneak behind me if you know that I know, Reborn" I told him

Out of the shadows a man in his mid-twenties, Adonis features and an aura that has been feared wearing a fedora and a suit with a yellow undershirt.

"Ciaossu, Night~" He said

"Ciaossu, Reborn" I replied

I did a couple of sips and stared at the moon until the fedora wearing man broke the silence.

"Did you receive a mission from Nono in training Decimo?" He asked

"Yes, yes I did, why do you ask?" I told him

"I receive the same mission" He replied

I sighed and drank the entire cup and when a waiter came by I took another and sighed some more.

"Is it Iemitsu or Nono?" I asked him

"Iemitsu" He replied

"_That man really wants his son to excel if he wants both me and Reborn shaping him to become the Vongola Decimo then" _I thought

"Indeed but for me he is just a doting father with a bad case of over protectiveness" Reborn said

"Partners again, Ne?" I said

He smirked

"This is going to be interesting" He told me

I nodded

"Let's go in then before you get a cold in that dress" Reborn said

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head

"Far too crowded and I don't want to be crowded by mafia bosses to join their famiglias or to do jobs" I told him

He smirked

"I'll keep you company then until you want to go inside" He told me

I nodded

For the past few minutes Reborn keeps stealing glances at me and I sneezed cutely that I swore I could've hear him chuckle so he removed his jacket and covered my shoulders and he broke the silence again.

"You're very interesting since most women would bug me till' time stops but you are just the opposite and I wonder what makes you tick" He told me

"In our partnership you've just notice this?" I asked

"Very hard to notice when enemies are shooting guns at me and making a grand escape that I've just notice now." He replied

I chuckled

"Well I have been trained to have no emotions and to behind a mask this long that I've just notice it myself." I told him

He chuckled as well

I saw something shine and I looked up and activated the night vision and notice enemies surrounded the building and I sighed

"Some famiglia decided to assassinate Nono" I told Reborn

He followed my gaze and clicked his tongue in annoyance and I grabbed my guns from under my dress and loaded silencer bullets and I aimed in their heads so one by one they fell and one body fell inside…Oops

I heard someone screamed and rushed inside so when I arrived I saw the body that I shot and soon the doors burst opened and enemy famiglias soon fired their guns so I casted a mist illusion around myself and transformed to my **work **outfit that consists of black short shorts and gun holsters on my leg as well as ammunitions and a black tank top and my hair was braided.

(**NOTE: She looks like Lara Croft from Tomb Raider)**

I protected the rest while Reborn shot the snipers from the roof and I looked at him and nodded so when my bullet fired the enemies looked at me and then cower since I'm emitting a deadly aura along with Reborn and my eye showed pure torture but the killing intent from Reborn isn't superior like mine so mine is more superior than him and they fled before I or Reborn could to much worse.

I released the illusion and I'm back in a dress and high heels and I healed those who got caught in the crossfire.

"Do you know which famiglia that attacked us?" Iemitsu asked

"The Resuvoli Famiglia" I replied

Reborn clicked his tongue in annoyance and thought

"_Damn that famiglia for ruining my good time"_ He thought

"Next time we see them I will kill them" He told us

"Night, get the info of their plans then we could begin operation: F_._E (FAMIGLIA ELIMINATION)

I nodded

TIMESKIP

After the fiasco that the Resuvoli caused me and Reborn went to Japan and I went to my mansion and the servants greeted me and I greeted back after a while I got a call from Reborn that our student is a Dame-Dame so I sighed for the years will be hard indeed.

I walked towards the office and signed my paperworks until I got a call it was dinner so I went down and ate after a while I took my bath outside since it was like a hot spring I got a full view of the full moon and I begun to sing _ Dark Side _by _Kelly Clarkson_

_Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know__  
__It's not pretty there and few have ever gone__  
__If I show it to you now__  
__Will it make __you__ run away?__Or will you stay__  
__Even if it hurts__  
__Even if I try to push you out__  
__Will you return?__  
__And remind me who I really am__  
__Please remind me who I really am__Everybody's got a dark side__  
__Do you love me?__  
__Can you love mine?__  
__Nobody's a picture perfect__  
__But we're worth it__  
__You know that we're worth it__  
__Will you love me?__  
__Even with my dark side?__Like a diamond__  
__From black dust__  
__It's hard to know__  
__What can become__  
__If you give up__  
__So don't give up on me__  
__Please remind me who I really am__Everybody's got a dark side__  
__Do you love me?__  
__Can you love mine?__  
__Nobody's a picture perfect__  
__But we're worth it__  
__You know that we're worth it__  
__Will you love me?__  
__Even with my dark side?__Don't run away__  
__Don't run away__  
__Just tell me that you will stay__  
__Promise me you will stay__  
__Don't run away__  
__Don't run away__  
__Just promise me you will stay__  
__Promise me you will stay__Will you love me? ohh__Everybody's got a dark side__  
__Do you love me?__  
__Can you love mine?__  
__Nobody's a picture perfect__  
__But we're worth it__  
__You know that we're worth it__  
__Will you love me?__  
__Even with my dark side?__Don't run away__  
__Don't run away__Don't run away__  
__Promise you'll stay_

I sang through the night and I sighed once again.

"I will avenge your deaths and will that promise." I whispered

The wind blew and I smiled knowing that my deceased parents will always guide and watch over me because they love with all their hearts.

_"Till' my heart stops i will always love you" Unknown said_

How was it?

Reviews please!

I don't own KHR

xXxDeadlyBeautyxXx out!


End file.
